Gaming consoles provide a virtual experience through the manipulation of a controller. The specific game attributes are stored on a disk or other physical medium that is loaded into a stationary console. The console then reads and interprets the attribute information and displays it to a screen that is coupled to the console. The controller manipulates the images and/or characters displayed on the screen. The console, controller, and display are generally physically linked through one or more cords, cables, or connectors. Thus, in order to play a game, a user needs access to a large space and supporting infrastructure. Specifically, a power supply, such as an AC outlet, is required to power the console and/or display, as well as a space to store the console, cords, connectors, and display. The components needed to engage in a game are generally large, bulky, and/or inconvenient to transport. As such, traditional gaming is generally limited to a single geographic location in which the console resides.
In each case, a game is selected through a physical interface, such as a disk or a cartridge, interacting with a physical console. The selection of a physical object then dictates the attributes of a virtual environment. The physical object generally includes a generic shape that is unrelated to any attribute of the virtual environment associated with that physical object. Instead, words and images may be printed on the physical object, such as a disk, to identify which virtual environment is stored or associated with that physical object. For example, the console may read a disk or cartridge that has the same shape regardless of the associated game stored on the disk or cartridge. The label identifies the actual game to a user.
Alternatively, there are handheld devices that include one or a limited number of games available on a single device. These devices may be configured with controls directly on the device specific for the associated game. For example, a small handheld device may be configured to play poker. In this case, the device may include a screen to display the dealt cards and specific buttons to hold, fold, etc. However, such devices are static and do not permit a user to select beyond the game choices already provided and stored on the device. Tablet computers, smart phones, and other portable smart devices provide a similar experience. A set number of games or choices may be downloaded to the device when connected to a telecommunications signal. If alternative games are to be played then one or more games must be deleted and other games installed and configured. Once deleted, the user cannot reinstall the same game and retain the history associated with the previous gaming experience. Moreover, installation and deletion of games is cumbersome and requires an appropriate data signal to download the desired game. In either a dedicated gaming device or a smart device, a user typically interacts with a single program at a given time without modification or alteration. If another feature is desired, a new program must be downloaded, installed, and executed by the device.